


The Game is On

by AlexHunt



Series: Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [3]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Central Park, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, NYC, New York, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Mari and Justin have had this back and forth game of teasing each other publically. This is the next adventure in their ongoing game of play.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character (Save The Date), Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop
Series: Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953115
Kudos: 3





	The Game is On

This is a parallel(ish) fic to [**Shhh**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726220) (it is referenced in the story below)

**\---------------------**

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.” 

Mari’s gaze fell from the colorful paradise surrounding them to the top of the Manhattan skyline towering above the foliage. She inhaled the seasonal scents of autumn filling the air and let the steady clip-clop rhythm of the horse’s shoes against the path relax her. It wasn’t the sunny, beautiful afternoon they had hoped for, but somehow the grey skies and crisp air made the carriage ride through Central Park even more perfect. She rested her head on his shoulder, curling into him.

The stubble on his jaw scratched against her temple. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

The cracks of the sunlight that were able to break through the threatening skies dipped lower now. A cool breeze blew through the park, rustling the leaves and causing her hair and circle skirt to flutter, gently moving with the wind. Her hands drifted down to smooth out the black fabric draped over her thighs.

“Are you cold?” He reached for the blanket in her tote from their picnic in the park earlier.

“I’m fine. I don’t mind a little cold.”

A dangerous smile danced on his lips, watching her short skirt continue to stir softly, giving him an idea.

The heat of his palm against the cool, porcelain flesh of her thigh sent sparks through her system, tensing her muscles in alarm. His fingers flirted with the hem of the soft material for a moment before his hand was halted by hers.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping to keep you warm.” His eyes darkened, letting his hand drift further up her leg, pushing the skirt with it.

“You don’t seem to be doing a very good job.” She scolded, gesturing to how her newly exposed skin prickled from the change in temperature.

“I would disagree,” he teased stretching his long fingers out. “You seem quite warm from what I can tell.”

“Justin!” She protested firmly, knowing where this was going. It wasn’t the first time they played around in public, or even their first time during a carriage ride, but it had been a while. She had almost forgotten about their playful back and forth of trying to outdo one another. They had fallen into a predictable rhythm it wasn’t bad, but the idea of getting back to the game was exhilarating. 

His steady grasp parted her thighs, inching them wider. She didn’t fight it. His name was softer this time, a gentle plea exhaled from her pink lips. “Justin.”

“Shh.” He nestled his head against her hair, whispering into her ear. “I imagine you won’t even want to make a sound; I believe that was the advice I was offered this time last year, was it not?… Now, be my good, little girl, and stay quiet.”

His eyes fell closed, drawing in a deep breath, letting her scent fill him. His heated breath seeped over her, causing her body to shiver in response. “You really are getting so warm for me already, my darling.” His lips pressed against her neck, sucking softly to leave his mark. His thumb caressed mindless circles on her inner thigh below her growing warmth. “Now, I’m going to offer the blanket again and you’re going to accept it this time, unless you want everyone we pass to see what I’m about to do to you.”

Her breath shifted sharply at the husky and dark tone of his voice, falling under his command.

Justin pulled out the soft plaid blanket and spread it across his lap. “Would you like to share, dear?”

“Yes, please, sir.”

He brushed a kiss on her cheek, his fingers threaded through her hair. “Such nice manners. Now, remember, shhh.”

Mari swallowed hard, her body tingling with anticipation of his inevitable touch.

His careful fingers traced over her panties. A noise of approval escaped from his lips. “You’re soaked. Maybe I should just keep you like this.” 

Her eyes widened at his words, though she knew he would never stop. He liked the game just as much as she did. 

He pushed the lace to the side, slipping his index finger inside her wet folds. He took his time swirling his digit around, letting it become slick under her desire, before adding another. 

The pad of his finger brushed against her swollen pearl. Mari coughed to cover the moan growing inside of her at the sudden touch. 

  
Justin continued, a smug smile etched on his face. He loved how easily she responded to his touch. He slowly stroked her clit several times, allowing the desire to build. He slid his fingers down and circled around her entrance.

A lustful moan hummed in her throat. Her spine tingled pleasantly, arching slightly toward him. She rocked in the carriage bench forgetting where they were, desperately needing more. 

“Shhh.” He teased, snuggling against her like the loving couple they appeared to be curled under the blanket. “Or you’ll lose.”

Mari nodded; she knew he was right. She took a deep breath and adjusted the blanket, hiding their secret play. 

His coated digits plunged into her heated sex, eliciting a soft moan meant only for his ears. Her tight walls wrapped around him as he built a steady pace inside of her. “You feel so good around my fingers.” He boasted quietly. “But, I know you’ll feel even better wrapped on my cock when we get home.”

Mari buried her fists into the flannel fabric grabbing tightly as he curled his fingers inside of her, stroking her sweet spot. Her breathing grew ragged the quicker and harder he moved inside of her.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be fucked mercilessly? Writhing beneath me screaming my name ?”

“Please,” she breathed, swallowing hard. She tried to keep her focus on the path ahead of them and the brilliant orange and golden leaves they had come to see, but her vision was blurring and filling with stars. 

“Answer my question first.” His thumb pressed over her pearl, sending a jolt of electricity flowing through her. “Would you like that, my beautiful girl? To be at my mercy?”

“Fuck you, Justin” she hissed, her own imperious personality breaking through. He inched slowly back out, at her words, giving her just a moment to reconsider as his fingertip waited at her entrance. “No, please!! Please, don’t stop I’m so close... UGH! Fine, yes! … Yes, I want that—want you! Now, finish this!”

He sank his fingers deep within her warmth, moving faster, her arousal dripping down his hand. She teetered on the edge, her body shaking with pleasure. His thumb caressed her swollen bundle of nerves once more, sending her over the precipice. He captured her moan with a kiss, letting it escape into him rather than be shared. It was his, as was she. 

Justin held her close. He enjoyed feeling the shifts in her body as she came undone from the high he had offered her. He slid his fingers out, letting her rest. “You’re spectacular, Mari.”

She tossed her head to the side, shifting her tousled hair away from her face as her breathing slowed to normal. She pulled her shoulders back, regaining control of herself. Mari offered a slight shrug, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, “Oh, I know.” 


End file.
